Right About Here
by MioneAndRon4life
Summary: Hermione and Ron each have their own 'plans' on how to get together...and the other doesn't know. The summary doesn't even sound like the story that much, but read, it's really good! R/R!!!! pg13 for language


==============================================================  
-------Right About Here-------  
  
"What the hell? FRED! GEORGE!" Ron yelled. As he looked into the mirror after his shower, the same old face that he had known all his life was staring back at him, but now with purple hair. "Yes brother dearest? What happened to your hair, Ronnie? You almost look like Nymphadora Tonks!" Fred said as he and George walked down the hallway toward the bathroom nonchalantly. "HA HA! You know what the hell happened! You frickin turned my hair PURPLE! That's what! You knew that Hermione and Harry were coming today! Now you had BETTER hope that you can get this out before Mione and Harry get here or I swear to God I'll castrate you!" Ron fused. "Calm down, little bro. We just wanted to see if it works, and CLEARLY it works. Here, just pour some of this over your hair, rinse it out, and you'll have your Weasley-red hair back." George said, handing him another bottle. "This better work." Ron said. "It will. Trust us." Fred said as he and George made their way to their room. "Yeah, pretty hard to do!" Ron yelled after them. God, they get me so mad! They knew that Hermione was coming today! If this doesn't work, I swear I will cast Avada Kedavra twin style. What the hell would Hermione think if she came and saw my hair like this? Ugh, I don't even want to know. As Ron thought to himself, he poured the contents of the other bottle over his head, and rinsed it. Sure enough, to Fred and George's great fortune, his hair was back to normal. "They don't know how lucky they are." Ron said to himself as he dried his hair with a towel. He walked down the hallway to a door with a sign that said "Virginia's Room", and knocked. If there was one person who knew all his secrets and who could give him decent advice, it'd have to be his sister, Ginny. "Hey Gin, it's just Ron. Can I come in?" All Ron got in reply was a quick mumble. He opened the door to find Ginny still in bed. "What time is it? What do you want?" Ginny groaned as she looked around for a clock, although she knew there wasn't one. Clearly, she wasn't a morning person. "It's about 6:00. Gin, I have to ask you something." "About what?" Ginny asked, rubbing her eyes. "Um.Hermione." Ron blushed. Ginny opened her eyes and sat up. "Oh. What about her?" Ginny grinned. "Well, you know. She's coming today, and like I said, I want to tell her how I feel this year, and I kind of want to know if you'll help me." Ron blushed madly. "Ron, you know, after all of the fifteen years you've known me, you really don't have to blush. I'm your sister, Ron. These things are normal. Of course I'll help you. What would you like to know?" "Well, I wanted to know if you thought this was a good idea. You see, I have this plan. I want to be able to drop Hermione hints every now and then, and I want to see how she reacts." Ron explained to his sister as she took in every word. "Okay. You know, that sounds like a pretty good idea, but what kind of hints are you going to drop?" "Well, you know, leave a rose for her every now and then, write her a letter even when she's around. That kind of thing." Ron said hopefully to his sister. "That's a great idea, Ron. I think she'll think it's very sweet of you to do that for her. Great thinking." Ginny smiled. "You think she'll like it? Thanks Gin, you are the best." Ron leaned in to hug Ginny, and kissed her forehead quickly. "And Ron, I'll be around, so you can always ask me." "I will, Gin. Thanks." Ron smiled and headed toward his room to plan his upcoming year.  
  
"Oh, Harry, are you sure that he'll like it? I mean, I don't know if he feels the same way!" Hermione asked one of her best friends, Harry, as they got ready to leave the Granger's house, and go to the Burrow by Floo Powder. "Hermione, trust me, he'll think you look beautiful. And believe me, Hermione. He feels the same way. It's getting to be pretty obvious. You look very pretty, Hermione. Ron'll love it." Harry assured Hermione. "Thanks, Harry. You're amazing." She leaned in and hugged him, and kissed his cheek. "Goodbye, Mum! Bye Dad! Love you both! See you in the summer! Take care!" Hermione said to her parents. She stepped into the fireplace and shouted "The Burrow!". Within seconds, she found herself standing in the living room of the Burrow. Then she spotted him. Ron was sitting on the couch, reading the Chudley Weekly. This all happened in seconds. Ron looked up from his magazine, and smiled an ear-to-ear grin. Hermione smiled back. He got up, took her things from her hands, and hugged her. "Oh, it's SO great to see you, Hermione! How's your summer been going?" He asked as she hugged him back. "It's REALLY great to see you too, Ron. My summer's been great, thanks. How's yours been?" "It's been okay, but I missed you and Harry a lot. It really wasn't the sa- ." He said. He pulled away smiling, but when he saw her, his jaw dropped. "Oh my God, Hermione. You.you look.AMAZING. You look- beautiful!" He said in awe. Hermione smiled. No longer was he standing in front of the bushy haired, short Hermione standing in front of him. Now there was a taller girl, with straight hair flowing down a little past her shoulders, with a light blush, and lip gloss. "Thanks, Ron. You look great yourself!" Hermione said. Although, when doesn't he look good, Hermione thought to herself. This whole time, none of them noticed that Harry was standing in the fireplace, a grin on his face, and leaning against the wall. "Well, my summer's been good too, thanks. I've been stuck with the Dursleys, I almost friggin broke my arm because of Dudley and his damn GROUP, and then I got in major trouble for walking down the stairs too loud. You know, the usual." Harry said as he grinned. "Oh God, Harry! Sorry! I didn't notice you there!" Ron said as he came and took his best friend's bags out of his hands. "Clearly." Harry said, and to his satisfaction, Hermione blushed a deep scarlet, and gave Harry her death glare. Harry just laughed. He gave Ron a brotherly hug. "How've you been?" Harry asked. "Pretty good, but bored. It's good to see ou guys!" Ron said. "Where're the rest of the family?" Hermione asked. "Well, as you know, Dad's at the Ministry, Bill and Charlie are gone, Mum has gone to see Mrs. Finnigan for a while, go figure, they've become good friends..anyway, Fred and George left earlier this morning to go to Hogsmeade to work, who gives a damnwhere Percy is, and Ginny's upstairs getting ready for you, Harry." Ron said smiling. Now it was Harry's turn to blush. "Ha ha, I thought she was dating Dean?" Harry said. Hermione could've sword she heard a bit of hopefulness in his voice. Ron frowned. "Strike two. Ginny's had her heart broken twice in less than a year. But she's okay with it. I think she still has something for you, Harry, to tell the truth." Ron said. "Oh, that's too bad. I'm going up to see her. I'll see you guys later." Hermione said, and to Ron's surprise, before she left, she kissed his cheek. Hermione walked up the stairs, just barely catching an approving wink from Harry. She smiled and floated up the stairs, as Ron made a mental note. "Note to self. NEVER drool infront of Hermione." Ron said. Harry laughed. Was that vanilla I smelled? Hermione thought to herself happily. She knocked on Ginny's door. Ginny opened her door, and found a new Hermione standing in her doorway. She squealed, and hugged her. "Oh, Hermione! Your plan worked perfectly! You look beautiful! How are you? Did Ron like it? What'd he say?" Ginny asked. "Woah, woah woah, too many questions!' Hermione giggled. "Well, thank you. I'm glad you like it. To answer your first question, I'm doing fine, thanks. To answer the second, Ron's jaw completely dropped, and the third.THANK GOD, he said that I looked amazing.and he said that I looked beautiful!" Hermione said dreamily. "Oh that's great!!" Ginny said. "Yeah, I literally FLOATED up the stairs! He's so amazing." Hermione was in a daze. "I can relate how you feel, but not about my brother, because, well, he's my BROTHER! And technically, that'd just be..blah." Ginny giggled. Hermione snapped out of it. "Oh! I forgot, Ron's just told us about you and Dean. I'm really sorry, Ginny." "Oh, that's okay. It's not that bad. And like I said, I still like Harry." Ginny blushed. "Well, I have some good news. When Ron was teasing Harry about you two, he BLUSHED! Isn't that great?" Ginny stopped. "He did? REALLY? YES! YES! YES!" Ginny started jumping up and down. Then she fell onto her bed. "Oh that's GREAT news! But, maybe it was just because it was embarrassing, but nothing happened." Ginny said. "No, Gin, it was definitely that kind of blush. It was a good sign!" Hermione said. "I hope so!" Ginny giggled. After a few more minutes of talking, the two friends walked down the stairs to go into the living room and see Ron and Harry. "Hi guys, what's up? Hi Harry! Long time no see!" Ginny said. "I know! Hi Gin, how are you?" Harry said. He got up and hugged Ginny. "I'm doing good, you?" Ginny answered. "Holding on." Harry said. "Well that's pretty good." Ginny giggled as Harry laughed. Ron and Hermione caught eachother's eye and grinned. As Hermione turned away, she felt like she could melt. "So what have you guys been up to?" Hermione asked as she took a seat next to Ron. "Nothing, really. Just hanging out." Ron answered. "Aah. I see." Hermione said. "So, what about you? Anything going on lately? Anything new?" Ron asked her in hopes to start a conversation. "Nothing really. I've just been reading. And I finished my homework, Big surprise, uh?" "Yeah. And I haven't done any homework yet.big surprise again, huh?" Hermione started to laugh. Ron laughed too. Hermione was amazed. Usually they started a big fight when it came to her studying and him not doing his homework. They talked for a while, until Mrs. Weasley came home with dinner. After dinner, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry went to the living room. Ron and Harry played wizard's chess, while Hermione and Ginny sat on the couch, every now and then, looking at Ron and Harry and giggling. "He is REALLY cute when he concentrates hard. Look how he strains his face." Hermione whispered, for she had drifted away again. "Personally, I can't see it, because he's my brother." Ginny said, a disgusted look on her face. "But Harry? Mmm, he's GORGEOUS!" Ginny sighed. "Well, he IS pretty cute, but look at Ron!" Hermione sighed. The two girls laughed. "Ha! Check MATE Mr. Potter!!!" Ron said and began to do a very odd victory dance. Hermione doubled over with laughter, while Ginny grinned and rolled her eyes, and Harry started laughing. "Very nice, Ron." Hermione laughed. "Thank you very much. Alright, I'm going to bed. See you guys in the morning. Night Gin. Love ya." "Night Ron. Ditto." Ginny said. Ron walked up the stairs, and Hermione could've sworn she saw Harry wink at Ron. She became suspicious. "Goodnight, Harry. See ya in a few, Gin. Love ya both." Hermione said and headed toward Ginny's room where she'd be staying. She changed into her pajamas: some loose pajama pants with snitches all over them, and a tank top with a single snitch. She went toward her bed and pulled the covers down. When she pulled them down, she gasped. On her bed was a white rose, he favorite kind of flower. She picked it up and inhaled the scent. It kind of smelled like vanilla..there was also a letter. It simply read. "I knew you would like this. I know it's your favorite. It's beautiful, and it reminds me of you. Goodnight, Hermione." Do you think...no, it can't be. Hermione thought to herself. She sighed and got into bed, the flower right next to her. When Ginny came in, she saw Hermione sitting in bed, staring at the rose, a note in her hand and a smile on her face. Ginny smiled. Ron's so sweet. Ginny thought. She smiled at Hermione. "So who's the secret admirer?" Ginny asked. Hermione smiled. "Do you think it could be RON?' she asked Ginny. "You think? Oh, that's GREAT!" Ginny said. "Yeah, but what if it isn't Ron?" "I bet it is from him. Don't worry, Hermione." Ginny smiled. "Night, Mi. Luv Ya Lots." She said as she got into bed. "I'll be right back." Hermione said. "Okay." Hermione headed down the hall toward the sign that said 'Ronald's Room'. She knocked on the door and prayed that it was only Ron, and that Harry wasn't there yet. "Come in, Harry." Ron said. "It's- it's Hermione." Hermione said. "Oh! Come on in Mi." He said. She awkwardly opened the door PRAYING that he was at least wearing a shirt. Thank God, she thought as she came in, and he still hadn't changed. He was sitting on his bed, doing homework. "Aaw, you're doing homework? Thank you!" Hermione said. "Anytime." Ron smiled and rolled his eyes. "So what's up, Hermione?" Ron asked her. "Nothing much, I- I just came to say goodnight. You know, since you weren't down there when I said goodnight to everyone." She said awkwardly. Did That Sound Too Stupid? Hermione asked herself. "Oh, Goodnight Mi. See ya tomorrow. Luv ya lots." Ron said. He got up from his bed and hugged Hermione. "Goodnight, Ron. See you in the morning. Thanks for letting us all stay here. I really appreciate it. It's just like home. Love you too." She said. She let go, kissed his cheek, and walked out. But she turned around quickly and said. "Oh, and Ron. Thanks for the letter and the rose. It's great. Goodnight to you too." She smiled and ran back to Ginny's room, as Ron smiled. "HE SAID HE LOVED ME!" Hermione said. "WHAT?!!" Ginny said jumping up. "Even though, he ALWAYS says that to us ALL at night before we go to bed, but STILL!" Hermione said. Ginny smiled and rolled her eyes. "Ohhh, yeah, he does that every night. But who knows? Maybe there WAS something in the way he said it!" Ginny said to her. "Yeah." Hermione said dreamily. She laid in her bed, and within minutes she was asleep.  
  
NEXT MORNING. "HerMIoneeee!" Hermione rubbed her eyes to see Ron standing over her. "Mmm.what?" Hermione mumbled. "Wake UUP! Come on, come on, come ON!" Ron said as he pulled her up by her hand. Hermione laughed. "Fine, I'm up, I'm up!" Hermione laughed. "Why?" she asked. "BeCAUSE, we're going to Diagon Alley." Ron said as he pulled her through Ginny's doorway in the hall. "Nice pajamas, but they should have the hoops on them. Oh well." He laughed "Thank you. Ron, I thought that your dad was at work, and your mum was back at the Finnigans!" she said. "They are, which is why you, me, Gin and Harry are going to Diagon Alley." He said. "That's great, but Ron.I can't very well go in my pajamas." She said. "Oh yeah. Go ahead and change, but hurry up! Gin's not a morning person, but I was able to get her up by telling her that Harry wanted to see her. She jumped up in a heartbeat!" Ron started laughing. Hermione hit his arm playfully. "You're so mean!" She laughed. "I know! Yet it's so fun." "Ugh!" She headed toward Ginny's room again. She ran in, shut the door, and jumped up and down. Ron and I are going to Diagon Alley! He touched me!!!! She thought to herself. She hurried up to get dressed, but decided that she needed to look really good. She put on a loose sweatshirt over a sleeveless white shirt, as it was cool outside, and wore her long, flowing jeans. She put on some simple makeup, and put her hair into a messy-but-nice bun. When she was satisfied with her image, she went downstairs to see all of them waiting for her by the fire, their arms crossed, eyebrows raised. "What? It takes a girl a few minutes to get ready, you know!" Hermione blushed. Ron rolled his eyes, smiled, and pulled her to the fire. "Here, go first, Mi." He gave her the pot of floo powder. She took some, stepped into the fire, and yelled "Diagon Alley!" When she got there, she waited for them to come. When they got there, the four headed to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, where Fred and George had loads of customers. Before they walked in, it must have been planned, because as Harry offered Ginny his arm, Ron offered Hermione his. Hermione smiled and accepted, just as Ginny. Ron smiled and they headed in. "Hey, Fred! If it isn't the Weasleys and the Potters!" George said as the four blushed madly. Ron gave him his oh-so-popular death glare. George's face immediately went straight, for he knew exactly what that meant. Fred walked in, smiled, and winked at Ron. Ron started to head at them, but Hermione pulled him back and whispered, "Don't worry, Ron. They're just trying to get you annoyed. It's fine.". Ron gave him the death glare too, but didn't do anything else. They looked around the store for a while, then headed toward the Three Broomsticks. As they headed toward it, however, they passed the Shrieking Shack, where Hermione and Ron found Ginny and Harry standing at the fence, Ginny whispering something obviously soothing into Harry's ear. Her eyes were full of tears, and so were Harry's. Hermione knew exactly what it was about. As she thought back to how horrible it must've been for Harry to go through with watching his own godfather; not to mention the only family he had left' die. Hermione's eyes became misty also. Ron clearly was thinking too, because he had a pained expression on his face. His eyes began to well up with tears also. She turned to face him, and took him into an embrace. As she looked over her shoulder to see Harry and Ginny in an embrace and crying, it was too much. She began to think about the first time she met Sirius, and how he was a great person. She began to sob. "Why'd this have to happen?" she asked. Ron held her in the embrace. "Shh, I know, Mi. I keep thinking that I'll just wake up, and it'll all've been a nightmare." He rubbed her back gently. She cried into his chest. He kissed her forehead. Ron was usually shy, but when it came to Hermione, he didn't need to be told twice. "Poor Harry. If I feel bad, imagine what Harry's going through." She said. They walked over to Harry and Ginny, where they still had tears flowing, but they weren't crying. "Harry, I'm so sorry.." Hermione said. She hugged him. Ginny hugged her brother. "It's okay. At least I still have you guys. You guys are like my family." He said. The four linked arms and headed to the Three Broomsticks. The found a booth right by the foggy window. They ordered butterbeers and talked for a couple of hours. They headed out around 1:00. When they got back to the Burrow, they took a short break. "Hey, Hermione? Are you up there?" Ron called up the stairs. "Yeah, Ron! Come on up!" She yelled back down. He headed up the stairs toward Ginny's room. "Hey, have you see Harry or Ginny?" He asked her. She smiled. "Uh.what? Am I missing something here?" Ron asked, confused. "Oh, no..It's just..they've gone for a walk around the Burrow." Hermione smirked. Ron thought for a moment, as he was confused, then smirked. "Oh..I expect the lovebirds won't be back for a while now. So, do you want to play Wizard's Chess?" He asked her. "Sure. Lead the way." Ron smiled and the two walked down the stairs, and into the living room. He pulled out a chair for Hermione, where she accepted and sat down. He sat down and they played. "Knight to H2. I can't believe school's only a few weeks away..it seems like yesterday, Sirius..you know.." Hermione faded out. "Queen to H2. Yeah, I know. Well, maybe things will look up this year..?" Ron said. "Hmm.where should I move? I'm not so sure. Remember what Harry told us, about one cannot live while the other survives? I can't believe that. It's scary..What happens if it's-Harry?" She looked up from the board at Ron, who looked up from the board to look at her. "Ohh God, I never thought of that. Oh no.." He began to look worried. "But, I mean- I'm sure he'll be fine, right? He's defeated him so many times before," She said. "I hope you're right, Hermione." "Yeah, me too." She said.  
  
TWO WEEKS LATER, DAY OF ARRIVAL AT HOGWARTS..:..  
  
"Ginny, dear. Time to get up. Come on." Mrs.Weasley said as she pulled down the blankets from Ginny's bed. "Ugh..Five more minutes?" "No, Ginny. You have to get up. We're leaving in an hour and a half." "Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked, looking to the empty bed next to her. "She's already up. She's downstairs eating with Ron and Harry. Come on, out of bed." She left the room. Ginny got up and stretched. Usually she'd head to the door, but instead, she knelt down and lifted her mattress. Inside was a picture. It was a picture of her and Harry the previous week. They were sitting outside by the lake, and Harry kissed her cheek, while she laughed. She smiled. She wanted to yell to the whole world about their secret relationship, but she couldn't. Not now, anyway. So she kissed the picture, shoved it into her trunk, and headed downstairs. "What's with you this morning?" Ron asked, noting the dreamy look on her face. "Nothing, just can't wait to get back to school, that's all." She said. Ron rolled his eyes. "Morning, Hermione, Harry." She said,and as Ron and Hermione looked away, she winked at him. "Morning, Ginny." Hermione said. "Morning," Harry said, and noted that he mouthed 'dear' after. She smiled.  
  
AT PLATFORM NINE AND THREE QUARTERS..:..  
  
"Please take care. Do be safe. Oh I love you all!" Mrs.Weasley sobbed as she squeezed each of the children. "Don't worry, Mrs.Weasley, we'll be fine. We'll write as soon as we get there. We promise. And remember, you can always come and see the Quidditch matches like Dumbledore said!" Hermione said as Mrs.Weasley squeezed her. "Um..Mum, you may want to let go, the train leaves in a minute." "Oh, yes, yes, of course. I love you all! Be safe!" She yelled after them as they ran through the barrier, each of them misty-eyed. The four left and found an empty space on the train. "I only said that because she was going to squeeze you to death." Ron said as he rolled his eyes. Hermione laughed. "Oh, Ron. I think it's very sweet that she cares. It's better than having nobody who cares." "I guess so. So are you guys excited to get back to Hogwarts?" Ron asked. "Yeah. I guess so. It'll be weird, but I'm ready." Harry said. "Same here." Ginny said after him. "Here too." Hermione said. "So what do you guys wanna do?" Ginny asked. "I have no idea. You could always go find your friend Loony Lovegood, Ginny." Ron said. "Ha ha, that's very mature of you." She glared at Ron. Ron gave her a mock glare. Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. "Well, I'm going to get something to eat. Anybody want some chocolate frogs or something?" Harry asked. "I'll come with you. You know I never turn down chocolate!" Ginny giggled. The two walked out of the compartment, leaving Ron and Hermione alone. "I seriously think that something's up with them. They've been acting so NORMAL around each other, and 'Harry', 'Ginny', and 'Normal' NEVER fit in the same sentence." Ron said. Hermione laughed. "I dunno. I think you're right. They HAVE been acting pretty strange." Hermione said. "You don't think that they're..DATING, do you?" Ron asked. "I really wouldn't be surprised to tell you the truth." Hermione said. "Neither would IIIIII-EEEEW!" Ron shrieked. He ran to the far end of the compartment. "Get it away! Get it away!" Ron shrieked, as he jumped on the seat. "WHAT?" Hermione asked. She jumped up. "SPIDERRR!" he yelled. Hermione looked over to find a microscopic spider sitting on the window. "Oh, you are SO pathetic! It's just a spider for Merlin's sake!" "Can't you magic it out or something?" Ron said. "Oh, Ron. You don't even NEED to magic it out. Here.." She walked over to the window and flicked it out. "Happy?" She said, hands on her hips, a smile tugging at her lips. She let out suppressed giggles. "What's so funny? So what? I'm afraid of spiders! You know that!" He said, still on the seat "I know..I know. Sorry- it's- too-funny!" She laughed. "Ha ha ha. I'm laughing, really." Ron said. Hermione snorted with laughter and offered her hand to help him down. "What was that noise? We heard someone scream, and we thought we'd- What's so funny?" Ginny said, seeing Hermione laughing, and Ron sitting on the seat, glaring at her. "Ha ha-Ron- microscopic spider- screamed- HA HA!" Hermione laughed. Ron glared at her even more. "Oh, for heaven's sake, Ron. They're just spiders! They're smaller than you!" Ginny said. "Oh, shut up." Ron glared at her. "Er-um..excuse me for-just one second." Harry said, lips tight. It was very obvious that he was trying not to laugh. Hermione winked at him, and it was too much. He ran out of the compartment and they heard a door slam, followed by Harry's uncontrollable laughter. "Ha ha. It's not very funny." Ron said. "Whatever. Well, I'm going to check on Harry before he has a heart attack. I'll see you guys in a few." Ginny said, and as she walked out, they heard Ginny mumble under her breath "Spider?!" Then saw her shake her head. "I don't see why it's so funny. Isn't everybody afraid of something?" Ron asked, getting severely annoyed. "Yes, sorry, Ron. You're right. We shouldn't have laughed. Although, if you SAW your face.." Hermione began, but Ron was too quick for her. He had absolutely NO idea what came over him, but he pulled her in and kissed her. A little "oh" escaped Hermione's lips, and she kissed him back. They pulled apart. "Er-um..what was that about?" Ron asked, terrified that he looked like a madman. "I- I..I don't know." Hermione said, wide eyed. "Er- this whole thing, it-er-it never happened..ok?" Ron asked. "Uh- yeah. Right." Just then, Harry and Ginny walked in to find Ron and Hermione looking terrified. "Woah, this is TOO weird. One minute you guys are laughing at eachother and talking to each other, and the next you're completely horrified. What happened? Are we sitting in the Twilight Compartment?" Ginny asked, looking around. But no one answered. "HEL-LO? Earth to Hermione and Ron!" Ginny said. "Oh! Er- what? Oh, nothing! Nothing happened. We didn't do anything. Nope. Ha ha..er." Ron said nervously, as he played with the hem of his sleeves. "This is too weird. Goodbye." Ginny said. Harry and Ginny walked out. "Great job, Ron. It NEVER happened. Oh, I'm sure that they didn't suspect ANYTHING. Mmm-hmm. SURE." Hermione said angrily. "Well at least I SAID something! You looked completely lost! You didn't even talk or anything!" Ron argued back. "Well if I DID talk, I wouldn't desperate, obvious, and completely foolish and stupid!" "WELL AT LEAST I TALKED!" Ron yelled. "YEAH, BUT A HELL OF A JOB YOU DID! WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM? YOU WANT THE WHOLE WORLD TO KNOW?" Hermione yelled, before thinking. She knew it was a mistake. "Oh-Ron, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean-." "Oh, that's it, then, uh? Fine, Hermione. Fine. And to think, I used to be CRAZY over you. Hell, I even LOVED you. But you know what? It's obvious that you hate me so we can just forget this whole thing. And the rose and letter thing? Forget it." Ron said. He walked out of the compartment and slammed the door. "But..wait. Ron. I'm really sorry. I- I love you too." Hermione said, but she knew that he couldn't hear her. She let the hot tears that formed in her eyes fall. She wiped them angrily, but no matter what she did, she couldn't stop them. She started to sob into her robes.  
  
Ron stormed down the hall of the train. He passed Ginny. "Ron..what's with you? RON!" Ginny called, but it didn't stop Ron. "What is WITH them today?" Ginny said. She headed toward the compartment where she found Hermione. "Oh no. Oh, Hermione..what did he do to you?" Ginny said, hugging her friend. "I was so stupid to him. He and I were arguing and he said that he- he used to love me, but he doesn't now." Hermione sobbed. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mi." Ginny comforted her. "What were you arguing about anyway?" "Well..we kind of- kissed, but it was an ACCIDENT..I think..and then when you came in, he kind of sounded obvious, and we started fighting." Hermione said. "Ohhh. I'm really sorry, Hermione. Give him some time. Maybe he'll change his mind. He's just confused. He'll come around." Ginny pulled Hermione closer. "You-you really think so?" Hermione sobbed. "Yeah, I do. He really likes you, Hermione. He was just so confused, and let it all out..a little too soon." Ginny said. "I hope you're right." Hermione said. "Oh, I think I am on this one, hun. Trust me." Ginny said.  
  
LATER ON THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS..:..  
  
"Ron, get your arse over there and talk to Hermione!" Ginny said to her brother, trying not to be too loud, so other people couldn't hear. "Why should I? She obviously doesn't like me!!" Ron said back.That was too much for Ginny. She slammed the compartment door shut. "DAMN IT, RON! If she's (fudging) crying in the compartment, it's pretty (forking) obvious that she likes you! You frickin hurt her! NOW GET YOUR STUPID ARSE OVER THERE NOW OR I'LL PERSONALLY, PHYSICALLY DRAG YOU DOWN THERE, and that WON'T be pretty. GO! NOW!!" Ginny pointed toward the compartment door. "Wait..she was..Crying?" Ron asked, beginning to feel hurt down in his stomach. "YES, RON. SHE WAS CRYING. YOU HURT HER!! GO! Ron, come on. She really likes you. You have to talk to her." Ginny finished softly, though, arms crossed, foot tapping impatiently. Ron sighed and gave up. "You think she'll listen?" "Well you never know until you try." Ginny said softly again. She kissed his forehead. "Now GO." Ron caught his breath and walked to Hermione's compartment. When he saw her staring out the window, tears falling, he felt miserable. He quietly opened the door and slid next to Hermione. He put his arms around her, and she began to cry into his shoulder. "Ron, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said. I was just-just not thinking. I'm so sorry..please forgive me." She cried. "Shh. Hermione, it's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry. I was such a jerk..I was just..confused, I guess. Forgive me?" He asked. Hermione looked up into his eyes. "Of COURSE I forgive you. Do you forgive me?" "Of course." He said. She smiled. "You've had a talk with Gin, uh?" She laughed. "Yes. She gave me hell, too. But it was worth it." Ron said simply and blushed. "Ohh. Well, she did amazing. And Ron..I hope you don't mind me asking, but..about what you said..did you mean it?" She asked. Ron took a deep breath. And although the tips of his ears turned red, he still went on. "With all my heart. You don't have to feel the same way, though." He blushed deeper. "Oh, Ron. Don't be so stupid. Of course I love you. God, I've felt this way for so long. I was PRAYING that you would feel the same way." She said. "And Hermione, do you mind if I ask you..do you regret the kiss?" He blushed to the point where his face matched his hair. "Not at all. In fact, I'd like to relive that moment, if you don't mind." She smiled. "Not at all. Hermione?" "Ron?" "I love you." They said together. They smiled, and Ron leaned in to kiss her. Harry and Ginny smiled from outside of the compartment. "Well, it's finally happened. You did amazing, luv." Harry said. "Oh, but I couldn't do it without you." She said. She kissed him. Several students peeked their heads from their compartment, whispering to each other. Ginny leaned against the compartment door (while her and Harry were still at it,) and it opened. They stood there (again, still at it), and Ron and Hermione looked up. "Well, it's finally happened." Ron said. "How long has this been going on?" Hermione asked, smiling. All Ginny could do was put up two fingers, and she grabbed Harry's face again. Ron laughed. "Now, where were we?" He asked Hermione. "Right about here." Hermione said, and took his face in her hands. She kissed him again.  
  
Sorry about the ending, rather dull, but I hope you liked it! Short, but sweet. R/R~ I'd appreciate it!  
..:..As Always.:..  
MioneAndRon4Life 


End file.
